


Soaring High In The Soot Filled Sky

by Ravenswoodlol



Series: Video Blogging RPF [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Walking Dead (TV), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Adorable, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, And is known as the childrens uncle, And the ones in the apocalpse are all human, Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BTW THIS IS NOT GOING TO HAVE THE CHARACTERS FROM T.W.D IN IT!, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Death, Depressed Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman-Ghast Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Fundys his grandson, Ghostbur is a ghost Oohhhhhhhhhhhhh~Spooky~, He's a good parent his children just made bad decisions., Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), ITS JUST THE SAME UNIVERSE!, Idiots in Love, In this Tommy, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Minecraft, Oh yeah Phil fucked with a book and now he's in a different universe, Or at least the minecraft Technoblade!, Oral Sex, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Adopts Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Possible smut, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo - Freeform, Ranboo is scared of water, Sad Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Same goes with all the others characters in this!, Sex, Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has a Heart (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is his best friend, The one's in minecraft will have some hybrids!, Tubbo - Freeform, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, When Phil came to this world he took the powers of minecraft with him! ;P, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), You can guess how well they'll react to that!, Zombies, and Whilbur are his children, go figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenswoodlol/pseuds/Ravenswoodlol
Summary: Everyone on the server was torn apart.People who were once friends now threatened each other with promises of death, family abandoning one another when they disagreed on a side to stand by, He hadn't expected it to happen to his own adopted family.He was foolish to believe they wouldn't be Included.and now....Now Phil doesn't know what to do.After a late night session of....'self Therapy' he dug in his belongings that connected his personal Inventory that everyone had and found a strange book, he read some of it out loud and here he was in a world of towering skyscrapers and the UnDead wondering about and wondered what the hell had just happened.
Relationships: And Others most Deffinetly, BadBoyHalo/Zak Ahmed(Skeppy), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit, Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Video Blogging RPF [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184972
Comments: 44
Kudos: 128





	1. A whole new world~ Filled with Blood and Gore~

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is based on their RP characters!  
> I'll give warning if and whenever we get to the possibly blood, minor character death or smut and whatever which wont happen for a long while (If i ever even remember to warn u guys bout it)  
> I also do kinda suck at angst so please bare with me! T-T  
> But yeah i hope this is alright and that you all enjoy!

Everyone on the server was torn apart.  
People who were once friends now threatened each other with promises of death, family abandoning one another when they disagreed on a side to stand by, He hadn't expected it to happen to his own adopted family, They were stuck together with webs and string couldn't get rid of one another if they tried.  
He was foolish to believe they wouldn't be Included.  
and now....  
Now Phil doesn't know what to ~~_**do....**_~~  
After a late night session of....'Self Therapy' (Which consisted of Philza sobbing for hours) he had been bored and skimmed through his belongings that was his personal Storage to store all of their most prized possessions to keep safe that everyone had and he had found a strange book in an ancient Language that humans had long since forgotten, other than Philza that is. It was ancient end speak a very difficult language but he always kept up with his skills and was able to read the title fluently. 'Infinite' And odd title but Philza shrugged with his now empty mind and soul he couldn't help but feel boredom and the sadness came back full force even thinking about his 'family' so he took the easier option and turned to the first page reading it out load.

**_ ~~OPJAGDEYHahdDhu TAHJGJGsfhsahLwgekNLgkl~~ _ **

A bright light encased his hands spreading to the rest of his body before there was a sudden earthquake shaking everything. Then he landed face first into concrete letting out a tired groan.

Phil groaned again rubbing at his forehead before opening his eyes to see the damage that damned earthquake had caused. Taking a deep breath he looked at his surroundings finding that he was in fact _Not_ in his house and was instead on the top of a balcony looking over a huge city with towering Skyscrapers and hundreds of huge building sighting right beside one another with no space in between, There was also a large green statue of a women holding a torch on a small remote island, there was also huge bridges linking another piece of land with more large buildings.

Looking down he saw and heard millions of......groans? Phil decided to get a closer look so he dived down flapping his wings when he was close enough to the ground.

There was _Millions_ of Humanoid zombies everything was broken around them, the undead rotting and reaching up to him, blackish ooze came out of them with their flesh falling off in clumps it was disgusting and made him want to vomit. They looked soo.... _Player like_ but also zombie like it was confusing...... Is this perhaps where Players go when they wish to die permanently?

But if so why would they try and eat me? The zombies' mouths opened and closed their arms up trying to pull my own and tear into my flesh, Taking a sword out of my inventory he decided to kill the herd. Phil did have full netherite armor fully enchanted along with his OP weapons he was stacked and practically nothing can hurt him let alone a few hundred zombies.

He swooped down slicing five zombies three through the chest and two in the head it seemed the head was what killed them so he started aiming for the head.

Technoblade would love it here killing rows upon rows of zombies feeling the wind in his hair bathing in blood laughing here and there at some silly pun Phil tells him. 

He's snapped out of his trance when a child try's to chew on his legs she was able to get in between the armor and tore a small piece of flesh off he sliced her head in half immediately. Cursing softly to himself he chews on a golden apple the wound repairing itself before continuing more careful this time.

When he finally stopped he was breathing heavily very tiredly Phil looked at the piles of body's before stretching his wings out rolling his shoulders he shot up into the sky spotting a Bank- (Those usually had lots of resource's in them) so he flew over their glancing once upon the setting sun, It was quite beautiful light reflecting against the windows and casting shadows that painted a gorgeous picture.

He had Takin his time gliding around enjoying the view for the sun to fully set and stars to come out and when he finally landed he noticed how there was no power or light anywhere so he took out some of his torch's placing them inside the building so no mobs spawned.

Philza decided to pass the time by mining up the Iron Blocks that created the Giant Vault when he completely mined the Vault door Phil moved onto the Gold and Diamond Blocks before he then took out his enderchest and put what he couldn't fit in his inventory into the chest before mining it back up.

He picked his torch's back up before walking outside finding the sun lighting up his surroundings now he was able to properly able to look at his surroundings, Before he had been on an adrenaline run and distracted.

The streets streets had all sorts of abandoned things in them with cars (that Wilbur had shown him in another admins server), their were also broken buildings with various dead body's everywhere they had little holes in their brains from Guns (Something Tommy had shown him) that meant that their were players here! somewhere anyway....

Phil sighed shrugging before deciding to fly around once more, Beating his wings down he flew up into the air looking around he decided that exploring the city on foot would be wise in case the players were trigger happy with Hybrids so he took a quick scan of the area before landing and hiding his wings in his cloak.

He walked into an alleyway that had garbage strewn across the ground and moss growing all over the brick stone, there were some pictures drawn onto the walls that were old and had the color draining out. Phil saw an old alley cat perched upon a trash can she hissed and hid in the foul smelling garbage bags when it saw him.

He walked over to the end of the alley where he emerged back into the bright sunlight this street wasn't very different from the others he's seen other than the Tiny wolf that was trapped between two trash cans surrounded by a dozen walkers cowering in a ball. The wolf was whining very high pitched which only drew more zombies toward it.

So Phil did the only logical thing and threw himself at the zombies closest to the pup before killing the one's that were attracted to the sound before nothing was in the street anymore.

Phil noticed that the puppy was still in its hiding spot so he took out a steak from his inventory crouching down an holding it out to the puppy.

He waited a few seconds before the puppy came out, The ball of fluff sniffed the steak before happily gobbling it down Giving a happy bark licking his fingers clean before jumping up and licking his face. Phil smiled at the pups antics before noticing that it had a collar.

So he gently picked the puppy up and read it, 'Floof, If found return to - _ ~~Lunphelamfjt~~_ ' So he knew the ball of Fluffs name was Floof so that was nice!

He put the pup onto his shoulder letting it look behind them as Phil walked forward.


	2. City time with my boyyyyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil Angst T-T and some happy time! :D

Phil Was walking through an abandoned Mansion like building when a wave a exhaustion hit him, Phil stumbled over a book he looked up to see where Floof was whom was following him like a baby duckling which was adorable.

Thinking it was safe enough he closed the door and gave Floof some steak before eating some himself and laying down on a random luxurious 'L' shaped block of wool before passing the fuck out with Floof jumping onto of him laying in between his legs before also sleeping.

..........

When Phil woke up he immediately wanted to go back to sleep. Back before he could Something started licking his face, Phil Laughed as he looked at the puppy jumping around him excitedly before promptly jumping him pushing phils head back down as he continued getting dog slobber all over his face.

He picked the dog up by the scruff and watched as it struggled licking the air trying (and Failing) to get him, Soon it stopped flailing its limbs and whined wanting to get down so Phil put Floof down and watched it sprint across the room ducking underneath large 'L's and smaller 'L's.

This world was very interesting there was so much he hadn't seen before it was very exciting! Not to mention he already had a companion to explore it with! It had more intelligent then other mobs Phil had ever come across before as well!

He smiled and gave Floof some Steak, grabbing a loaf of bread and eating it the silence was nice comforting even, When they were done their food Floof Squatted down and some brown stuff? Came out along with some yellow liquid Phil was curious but then he noticed the putrid stench coming from the pile and decided to stay away from it.

So he stood and picked up Floof walking over to the thick and with an ear splinting **_CRACK_ **he delivered a swift and brutal kick that broke the door down completely killing all of the zombies on impact. Floof was startled but quickly relaxed in his hold.

Phil smiled down at the ball of fluff before walking out stepping on some of the still alive (or as alive they can be since their already dead) zombie's heads, He walked through the long giant halls once more before stepping out of the mansion onto the path looking up the sun was not visible clouds covering the view his wings ruffled at the want to fly up into the air high above the clouds looing at the sun feeling the wind in his hair.

But no! This is an adventure! Phil smiles fast walking forward into the cracked and dirty street making his way around swirling around when zombies came near him making a small game out of it.

Oh how he missed adventuring back then he had explored all he could before it started getting repetitive and he settled down with his children, He sigh's at the thought smile slipping at the thought of his family. 

They used to be such a happy loving family, But with L'manburg then Wilbur then Tommy then Techno- There was nothing left to salvage. He still loved his kids even as they left him and wanted nothing to do anything with him. Ghostbur kept avoiding him, Tommy hated him and Techno just didn't care, Thinking back to Techno the Man didn't trust easily and when he did he always would do anything for you till he thought you would someday leave him, Phil never planned on leaving him Techno's the one who left.... A tear left his eye and trailed down his cheek. Techno was the one he never even thought there was _possibility_ that Techno would leave him Wilbur maybe, Tommy probably not but Techno? Now that hurt.

What kind of awful father had he been for all of his sons to leave him?? Even his newer adopted sons Ranboo and Tubbo. They were such good kids but they stuck by Techno and Tommy in the end.

Phil sighed no longer in a happy and cheerful mood as he stopped dancing around zombies and instead starting bashing their skulls in using his bare hands.

Some he even opened his hand and crushed their skulls with a sickening _**CRUNCH**_ after he had rotten flesh and Black ooze all over his hand.

When he grew bored with that he took out a sword slashing them all in half their heads splitting in two.

Phil felt someone's eyes on his back but left it be they wouldn't be able to do anything to him and he wouldn't let them hurt the fluff ball, He had found an enchantment that allowed his armor and weapons to be invisible when being using or in his hand it was very useful. Floof started wiggling in his hold so he set the mob down onto the road and saw it crouch down again with the brown and yellow stuff coming out of it, He scrunched up his nose in disgust as he looked at the foul smelling lumps before turning around and stabbing a zombie continuing forward, The Dog followed him running around his legs and sometimes jumping on him. He threw a stick every once in a while when he saw no Zombies in sight and The Fluff ball kept bringing it back to him he stopped and picked him up every time he heard Zombies to close to his liking, He could hear a _**LOT**_ of groaning and shuffling and when he turned the corner he came face to face with a Zombie he headbutted it so hard its whole head exploded getting flesh and black ooze all over his face and his hair, Thank got he had his helmet on top of his hat it shielded it or else it would have been ruined.

Their were a few hundred of them which meant he could easily take care of them but before he could do anything someone was calling out to someone-"Hey you! Japanese guy! Over here! In the robe yes i'm talking to you! Now get your ass over here unless you want to die!" He looked over at the man you yelled at him his voice was very panicked as the Young man looked between him and the zombies, Something was oddly familiar about him..... 

But he chose to ignore it and sprint over to the intelligible Player whom could possibly become his companion on his adventures along with their valiant friend Floof, But he shouldn't get a head of himself the man may not want company on his own travels.

He ran over to the man who had opened up a gate like thing that was made of metal with dozens of holes that appeared to be in a pattern, The man closed it after he got in and ran over to a ladder that was hanging in midair connected to a large flat thing that was connected to multiple pairs of stairs, he had never seen ladder not against a block before it was.... unnerving.

They climbed as fast as possible or at least the young man did Phil wasn't really in any rush he followed after the man going up the multiple sets of stairs thankful he had put Floof in his inventory, The dog was having a blast moving things around and being annoying. When he got up there he wasn't breaking a sweat unlike the other who was gasping for breath like a dying fish.

"Are you a'right mate?" He asked the boy giving him one of his bottles of water which the man greedily chugged down, The brown haired boy smiled thankful handing it back Phil smiled at him softly taking it back and putting it into his inventory, Looking closer the boy looked like way to skinny and looked as if he was having trouble standing.

Phil decided to take out some steak and bread offering it to the boy who seemed to be fascinated with it. "You can have it Lad you look like shit." He say's comfortingly the boy snatch's it out of his hands as if afraid it will just disappear.

The Young man practically inhaled the food "Careful! Don't want you to choke and puke it all back up!" Phil warns him and when he _does_ choke Phil has his water bottle at the ready and tips it to the boys mouth having him swallow it all down and take deep breaths.

Phil stared him down with a vibe of 'I-told-you-so' in the air. The boy smile's sheepishly thanking him "Guess we're even now huh?" Phil chuckled patting the boys shoulder soothingly.

Then the boy seemed to remember something and seemed frantic about it almost as much as he was about the zombies peering over his shoulder and running over to the ledge of the building looking down at the hordes of zombies swarming the ground below them.

"Fuck the boys are gonna be sooooo worried!" The boy whined anxiety painting in his voice as he looked around once more as if looking for something that he could do.

"Excuse me?" Phil asks waving his hand slightly looking a tad confused as he waited for the boy to take notice of him again.

The boy snaps up at him frowning a little "Hey what exactly is your name?" He asks curiously and causally switching his weight to his other foot trying to appear casual, but Phil could see the fear and realization that he had just eaten from a stranger and he didn't even know their name.

He smiles softly and comfortingly "My names Philza people call me Phil though what's yours's Lad?" The Boy relaxes at that sensing no threat from the old man, God he wasn't that old really! Just a few hundred years....

"Names Skeppy! Now come on I Actually came out here for supplies and to find more people to survive with! It's dangerous to be alone now a days every ones safer together! If your alone your better off dead! But you probably already knew that!" The boy started rambling away grabbing his arm and walking across the roof letting go only to jump to another roof continuing to ramble about something.

Skeppy? How is that possible no wonder he seems so familiar they had the same voice only different skin and hair colors! How was it possible for there to be two skeppy's? He really was in a different dimension? That was the only explanation! How did he even get that book that brought him here in the first place.... his wings rustled underneath his cloak thankfully Skeppy was too entrapped in his story about him and Badboyhalo to notice his wings poking out trying to get some air through his feathers in frustration before catching himself and folding them, with how his wings looked like a second cape that was longer than his whole body it would be VERY noticeable if he moved his wings and that would most likely freak the child out.

It was odd how this skeppy looked like a teenager but the skeppy in his world was an adult another reason on how he didn't recognize him. Were there any more other than Skeppy and Bad? I mean Skeppy was talking about bad so assumed he was real....

Skeppy quieted down when they were about five buildings away from the herd by the building they were previously at and Skeppy then opened a door that led down a pair of stairs.

They walking down it skeppy occasionally bashing a zombies head in, The building looked awful rotten smells flowing through the air with trash and broken things everywhere even the inside of the buildings looked like a war zone, with broken glass everywhere from smashed in windows to tables covered in blood with cracks and splinters in the wood.

Skeppy stopped opening a closet door taking out a bag with a Diamond symbol that looked just like the ones in his world but before he could be relieved that the man did know of Minecraft and could help him leave this world and go to hypixel or something maybe this was a brother or duple ganger of skeppy-

"Oh you like it! I've had this for a while now! I loved the game when I was a kid! and I still do! In fact everyone back at base loves it! We were able to get some electricity and plugged in an Xbox One into a huge TV now we can all play with each other! Of course we half to take turns but still its the apocalypse and we still have video games! Thankfully Dream knows how to code so he can give it little updates every once in a while and even makes mods for us to play with! You look old by the way we could use someone who's had enough life experience to make sure no one gets food poisoning or anything! Maybe you could even be the Dad of the group! Don't tell any of the Younger kids but they really could use someone to talk to.....DONT TELL TOMMY THOUGH! He'll yell and start throwing punch's! And if you say No I'll force you!"

Philza Raise's an eyebrow at the mans rambling letting out all his thoughts completely unfiltered unknowing that he was giving Philza information such as Tommy may exist here and some children were with him, and Where he got the idea of Philza being a dad he got no idea- Maybe he should ask.

"Uhm how exactly did you know I was a father?" He asked pausing the Man in his rambling the man in question smiled proudly down at him.

"I didn't! You had comforted me earlier like a parent would though! I had just guessed and you just told me I was right!" He beamed at him Phil just opened his mouth and snorted startling The happy man when Phil started laughing at him.

"Your smarter than you look lad!" Skeppy had his mouth wide open eyes wide and looked as if he had been personally insulted.

"Hey! I'm very smart mind you! and very handsome!" 

"Sure, Sure I believe you" Philza says with a very sincere smile a little _**to**_ sincere and Skeppy differently caught that So Skeppy simply scoffed and walked down a hall that lead to a door with a symbol of stairs on it. It wasn't in a frame but it looked just like stairs but there wasn't any stairs in it because there was no frame to put it in! it wasn't a painting?? But how- He didn't understand this world, Like at all. It was so confusing and he was taken from his trance when Skeppy opened the door leading to the _Actual_ stairs.

Phil held in a sigh of relief not having to stare at the picture of stairs any longer as they descended the building when they reached the first floor they both crouched sneaking around the undead keeping their distance when Skeppy said they could smell you if you got to close. Which made a lot of sense in sad sickening way. the players are prey here and the Zombies are the Hunter. Prey learn to adapt and survive and predator learn to hunt being able to sniff out your prey was key.

"Oh by the way is that bag yours?" He asks in curiosity wondering if so why would he leave it there when he had an inventory, and why he even had a bag.

"Oh yeah it is! I'm out scavenging like I was saying earlier and well I had to leave what I found there incase I got in trouble" That made sense other players could try and and kill and loot him or just threaten and kill him "It wouldn't be good If I lost it or dropped it while on the run from the Biters."

"Biters?" He asks wondering what the fuck the boy was talking about.

"The undead? their our dead friends and family and they bite people So my group call them Biters." He said the first and middle bit sarcastically before looking over a car to pear over at the zombies not noticing the man freaking out beside him.

Wait what!!!!??? Their dead people! These aren't mobs spawned their actual people!? No wonder they looked different from what he usually saw in his Dimension. There.....was so many of them....and they all used to be players.... this explained why they weren't burning in the daylight.

And this child acts as if its old news and there's nothing he can do about it, he can't imagine a child in this awful world. He almost let out a chirp of distress before biting his tongue his sharp teeth sinking into his hard tongue cutting off any sound he may have made otherwise.

His pointed ears twitched as he heard a zombie sneak behind Skeppy he knocked the zombie down shoving his fist into its head there was a loud _**SQUISH**_ sound and he saw Skeppy twirl around and stare in shock at the hand currently inside the zombies head.

"OMG HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?" Skeppy whisper screamed at him in wonder and excitement staring at him with stars in his eyes. Thank god the child remembered that they were in a dangerous environment and hadn't screamed drawing attention to them when he didn't want skeppy finding out he could fly just yet.

Phil smiled at him when the child asked if he could tech him that, It was adorable and draw and happy-sad smile out of him, Skeppy must have noticed that something was wrong because he stopped talking and looked a tad concerned. Looks as if he had gotten a tad bit rusty at hiding emotions away. "Are you okay man? you look sad"

"Oh I....I'm fine you just remind me of my sons is all....." Skeppy smiles at that giving him a quick hug before telling him about a 'Bike' (what the hell was that??) he had gotten here with and said if they make a run for it he could start up the engine and get them out of the city.

Phil had nodded wondering how quickly this child trusted him, That was never a good thing in his world you had to earn trust and this world seemed a tad bit worse for children there must have been a lot of bad people out there that would use the boys trust for their own selfish reasons.

They sprinted toward the bike or at least Phil ran as slow as he could to protect the child who was already breathing heavily, So when the zombies got too close for Phils liking he picked up the child and actually sprinted across the street zooming past zombies and what not.

Skeppy was startled shitless that was for sure but he seemed very great full for it.

They were at the Bike thing now so he put skeppy down the boy then 

jumped on beckoning Phil to sit behind him and told him to wrap his arms around him he did both as the bike started up and a loud **_VROOM_** noise came out of it, It scared Phil shitless so he simply tightened his hold as Skeppy zoomed off, not nearly as fast as Phil but not being InControl of it terrified him and he knows he was internally scolding Skeppy for trusting him so easily but he also trusted skeppy to not kill them both. Buildings and Zombies alike rushed past him and the city slowly went away and faded into the background.

His wings flew behind him and he had to do his best to keep them still for it to look like a second longer cape instead of a set of fluffy deadly pair of wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I shall try my best to continue this story !


	3. IT HAS ALREADY BEGUN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil finally gets to Camp and meets Techno and friends!

They rode all the way out of the city without incident on the Bike thing, Skeppy was currently riding them through a forest filled with oak trees No birch tree in site which was weird since they are always in the same biome with each other. But then again Players could have just cut them all down.

Eh whatever.

This thing they were riding on was strange though it appeared to be made out of metal with some material he hadn't ever seen before attached on the bottom keeping them up and somehow moving them forward it was in a weird shape to it was circular and black it looked......Weird.

Phil made a face at them narrowing his eyes examining them more Skeppy started slowing down making a right turn into a the tree's Phil spotted a barely there path that seemed to be made by people walking along it so often along with more of these 'Bikes' and other larger things. with Bigger Circles that were farther apart, They looked like....Cars! They looked like car tracks!

Ooh I'm so smart!

Phil looked around his surrounding creating a map in his head in case he has to make a quick escape, The forest was beautiful all in all. The green leaves waving in the wind a lake less than fifty blocks away frogs croaking foxes were chasing rabbits birds flew high above them their wings beating gracefully in the gray cloud filled sky. It would rain soon and the smell of wet grass would grace his senses.Perks of being a hybrid, a bird hybrid no less.

A wolf ran by following them skeppy didn't seem to notice it at all so Phil just went ahead and threw a steak at it, They gobbled it up happily wagging its tail and then turning to a zombie jumping up and biting into its head killing it immediately before sprinting off and out of sight.

Skeppy slowed down some more Phil could see a few cars and trucks! (Yes that's what those are called right?) a few more Bikes to, Phil saw that some people started getting out of tent like things that were more circular than the tents he's seen before but didn't put much thought into it.

Four teens ran out of the tree line in hoodies so he couldn't see their faces- Skeppy stopped the bike stepping off of it Phil followed his motions standing behind the other.

"Guys I found a new guy that's interested in our group! Plus I saved him form a horde of Biters so he owe's me!" Skeppy declared loudly smiling with all his teeth pulling my hand and yanking me forward showing me off to the group.

Some raised their eyebrow at Philza's outfit one of the teens yanked their hood down "You brought an old dude!" None other than Tommyinnit was talking or was yelling.

The kid beside them took their hood off as well and rolled their eyes "Don't be so rude Tommy" definitely Tubbo ever the polite one.

Another one just snorted taking their hood off and Phil guess's that it was Purpled the taller of the four just continued hiding in his hood looking as if he shrunk in on himself Phil would just ignore him, He did the exact opposite smiling up at the teen comfortingly The boy was startled but took off his hood giving a shy smile back, Philza smiled brighter giving a full grin before handing Ranboo a steak, The other three immediately stopped their bickering staring at the food.

"Your skin and bones! Your growing so fast here eat this! Unless your allergic I'll give you something else!" Ranboo looks at him and the steak tentatively before slowly reaching out a hand and taking the offered meat and brought it to his mouth as if waiting for him to take it back and also wondering weather or not it was poisoned by the look on his face.

Phil sighs fondly putting on an exasperated smile reaching his hand up and tore a small piece of before shoving it into his mouth, Ranboo looked a tad shocked glancing between Phil and the steak.

"Its not poisoned mate if that's what your wondering although it could use some more seasoning" Phil said making a face Ranboo giggled a bit before catching himself, Phil wore a proud smile knowing he was able to get Ranboo to smile! He hasn't even known this one for very long!

Phil also brought out a bottle handing it to the tall boy who raised a questionable eyebrow at the bottle suspiciously.

"Its a very fine drink filled with lots of nutrients and minerals to help a little boy like you grow big and strong its called _Water_ " Phil said in a very serious voice but when he was done he was holding back a loud bubbling laugh, He could see the grin stretch across the young Players face as he took the bottle happily devouring down his steak gulping the entire bottle of water down in one swoop.

"Thank you for the meal!" Ranboo said happily handing the stuff back looking a little more relaxed and refreshed.

"Would you like any more?" The question surprised Ranboo and his face flushed as he looked down.

"Oh no I'm good now Thank you so much for the food really I'll try to pay you back when i can..."

Phil sighs pulling out three more steaks and two bottle's of water and shoving it into the boys hands who looked even more surprised at it. "Here you go I know your still hungry mate! And don't worry its all on me!"

"B-but I should give you something in return shouldn't I??" Ranboo stuttered out flustered and Thankful for the things in his hands.

"Well if your going to keep insisting I suppose you could show me where the nearest pool of water that has fish or frogs in it and keep me a little company once I settle a place to stay-that is if i'm allowed to stay" Phil answers smiling brightly as the boys eyes light up He nods his head enthusiastically.

"You got anymore food on yeah old man?" Phil snorts at the gremlin before taking out some steak and water for the boy handing it over as the boy grabbing it happily starting to tear into it.

He hands some food and water over to tubbo and Purpled as well who give their thanks before munching happily as well, Tommy also thanks him which is a pleasant surprise. and Then Phil remembers the cake in his inventory and smiles mischievously while Tommy isn't looking bringing out a whole cake handing it over to the other three who's mouths drop open.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!!??" Purpled practically screams which obviously draws Tommy's attention who shrieks back.

"HOW DID YOU GET A CAKE ARE YOU A WIZARD??" The Child yells jumping forward and tries to plant his face in it but Ranboo lifts it above Tommy's head and the child tries jumping up and making grabby hands for it but fails miserably. 

A few a the adults that were watching the exchange had their mouths dropped open and staring in shock at what had just happened, A figure came out of the treeline coming toward them, Phil turned to look at them and Philza had trouble keeping the shock and relief off of his face but he seemed to succeed decently.

A tall figure that was a little more than two blocks tall came out of the treeline they had long pink hair tied into a braid He had a light pink Sweater with a dark red trench coat that reached down to his thighs, He was wearing dark blue pants with some pink and red should with weird little string like thingy's tied together, He had a gold crown atop his head.

He also had Glasses perched atop his nose....his _Normal non-hybrid **Nose**_. it was strange _abnormal_ no matter how hypocritical it was since Players would call Hybrids abnormal, Phil was so used to seeing techno as a piglin hybrid and now seeing a normal looking techno was **_unnatural_**.

He was wearing some gold dangily ear rings his ears were normal looking, Very weird but whatever.

He stopped in front of Phil looking down at him, Their height wasn't that different, only about six inches Phil was a bit more burly than this Techno though now that he looked closer, This Technoblade was skinnier rivaled only by Ranboo and Wilbur's twig like bodies. 

Phil could look past The mans persona even though he was wearing a blank intimidating face that any ordinary person would tremble from, Techno looked confused, unsure and scared. The last part was a bit of a surprise His techno Was never afraid he would pet ravagers for Notches sake! 

Phil noticed that the puppy was getting ready to squat so he quickly took him out and put him down face scrunching in disgust as yellow liquid came out of the pup before it noticed the man above him and started jumping up onto Techno's leg barking and whining happily.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU HAVE FLOOF ON YOU???!!!!WHERE DO THESE THINGS KEEP COMING FROM!?" Techno picks up the dog and starts cooing petting the dogs head as it furiously licked his hand nuzzling into it and going crazy, Techno almost dropped him several times due to the dog wiggling so much.

"How did you find Floof?" Techno asked or well demanded narrowing his eyes at Phil, Who looked at him in surprise "He's your dog?" All that he got was a nod in return, fair enough.

"I found him in the city, I found him just in time to! He was about to be torn apart by zombies" Techno's eyes widen at that and a few of the teenagers eyes soften at that, Techno curls Floof in his arms protectively.

"Thank you for saving him then hope it wasn't any trouble..." He mumbles sounding sincere in his thanks, Phil smiles softly reaching out slowly to pet the Fluff ball who barked happily licking his hand. Phil chuckles and Techno's mouth was open his eyes were wide looking in wonder.

"Floof has never licked anyone other than me..." The surprise and wonder coated his voice as he gave a soft smile to the pup who barked again happily.

Skeppy strolls over to them raising an eyebrow smiling cheekily "Well, well, well looks like our new member already has your favor!"

Techno nods hesitantly looking a tad unsure but willing. Phil takes a pork chop and feeds it to the dog who gulps it down happily techno looks up at Phil mouth open ready to give thanks before he could Phil spoke "Its no problem mate! I have plenty of food! Would you like something?" Techno flushes a little which is rare enough with his Techno so he chose to enjoy it.

"Uhm no I-Im good..." Phil scoffs before taking out some potato's and Cooked Lamb with two bottles of water butting it into a little bag and handing it to Techno when he didn't immediately grab it Phil gently took One of his free hands and put the bag into it closing his hand around it and patting it. Techno flushed once more and Phil didn't notice the dreamy look in Techno's eyes as the man stared at their intertwined hands.

Phil was careful with his words as he grumbled "You and that other boy don't know how to say yes"

"I'm Philza by the way" He says introducing himself to them, The all introduced themselves to him and he smiled at each of them in thanks. He took count of who all was in the group, Floof, Tommy, Tubbo, Purpled, Ranboo, Skeppy, BadBoyHalo, Wilbur, Jschlat, Quackity, Eret, Fundy and Techno. Not that many all in all, He see's why Skeppy had been looking for more members.

His wings bristled at the thought of just _**why**_ they would need a large group in the first place... From the way Skeppy acts around the zombies they seem to be a serious threat to these players and he not seen any hearts what-so-ever which was worrying, Did these Players not have multiple lives??

If they were in danger of larger groups and the undead then why the Fuck was their defensive's such shit? He'll have to look at that later.

The Teenagers led him to a place where he can set up his sleeping quarters, And looking at theirs and at the Thing they have him they weren't able to build like he could so when they went back to whatever they do he went to looking at the tent thing they gave him and eventually figured out how to put it up he then made a crafting table and set it down for later. He then open up the tent with the weird 'zipper' stepping out of it and closing it behind him. Picking up the instructions on how to set it up and it had even showed him so new words such as the zipper' Phil looked up at the pitch black sky then over toward the players sitting around the fire laughing and bickering with each other.

He handed them to Ranboo who put it into a Bag that had other instruction in them as well, before telling him that they were cooking dinner now and would have the cake he had given them earlier for desert. He wasn't going to tell them about the stack of cakes and cookies he had just yet.

It looked as if everyone was playing something, They all had tiny little players that were somewhat circular in their hands moving them around a little Biome looking thing. They had little mobs and they would move them around on the thing Making little noise's to demonstrate which monster it was they moved the little players arms around with little swords and slashed at the creatures pretending to kill them before looking in chests and building.

Phil looked at a few boxes that were beside the fire being fed to it whenever it died somewhat, The Boxes had pictures of the things they were playing with. " **MINECRAFT** **LEGO'S** " it read in big bold letters, Ahh they were playing with those that made more sense.

"Hey wanna play with us Old Man?" Tommy Asks it was actually very nice to invite him into their game even if the tone he used was rude.

Philza smiled brightly nodding, Tubbo shows him a bag and tells him to create his character. They said that when the apocalypse struck no one really cared about Lego's so they were able to take as much as they wanted and since they could no longer play the video game (Whatever that was) They took to board and Toys.

So Phil took his time decorating his own little Player, He got it to look just like him even with his wings and Armor-speaking of which it would feel so much better if he took it off already, and he would like to stretch out his wings if he could maybe go for a quick fly and survey the area. Get a good look at his surroundings. Hmm he can do that when everyone is asleep.

When he was finished they were making themselves a base out of the Lego blocks from wood and stone. He told them their style was atrocious and showed them proper style and by the the time they were done they had made an entire under water sea temple with a tower rising from the middle-which he had added for style. The praised his work saying it almost looked like an exact copy from the ones in the game.

It was almost midnight when he checked his clock so he told them all to go to bed, They had all complained including Techno who made up an excuse that he needed to guard the place so no 'biters' would get in and kill anyone.

Phil had dragged him up and flipped him over his shoulder and was met with a squawk from the pink haired man and a few giggles and 'holy shit's.

"Wheres Techno's Tent?" Wilbur points to a Bright pink Tent his mouth was wide as he saw Phil walk over to the tent casually before unzipping it and plopping Techno on the bed. He chuckled at the pinkette's Beat red face patting his head before zipping it back up and standing tall and with the most serious face he can muster.

"Who's next?" A few hands few up including Ranboo's who looked shy about it Phil broke into a grin picking Ranboo up and sitting the teen who is about twice his size on top of his shoulder a few gleeful giggles erupted from the small crowd even techno who was peaking out of his tent let out a surprised laugh.

"How are you so strong!?" Tommy demanded you could practically see sparkles in his eyes. as he gazed up at him.

Phil chuckles light heartily "I work out now come here Wilbur." Wilbur scrambled up from his seat atop a log excitedly jumping up and down. Phil picked him up and sat him atop his other shoulder. Eret, Fundy and Bad all clapped happily. They pointed to their tents and he put them all inside and went back until everyone got a 'ride' as Tommy called it.

When Phil was sure they were all asleep he got crafted some defensive's hoping no one would notice in the morning.


	4. Hmm I have no clue what your talking about tis completely normal~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love I appreciate it sosososo much! <3 I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It was around six AM, people were starting to wake up but no ones seemed to notice the 'few' changes he's made to their camp site just yet.

Philza Didn't do that much he's not an Idiot, He simply put up a fence around keeping the zombies out and from what he's seen these zombies can't break it no matter how many push into it.

Phil had even flown into a horde and trapped some in a box they weren't able to do anything!

Philza sips on his tea- a beverage he had found in this world and it was ~~_DELICIOUS_~~! Its the best thing he's ever tasted he even experimented with honey and milk! It was soooooo good!

He sighs gulping some more down and refilling his 'cup' (such an interesting word!) before adding some honey and taking another sip.

Bad woke up and lazily walked over to him sitting on a 'chair' (still learning new things!) and grabbing himself a cup of tea.

"morning mate" Philza greeted politely keeping his voice low and soothing to not disturb the still sleepy player. Bad smiles gratefully before bringing his cup to his mouth and blowing on it.

Phil raised his eyebrow at that wondering why he would want his tea to be cold but decided people have different tastes-or he wasn't supposed to drink his tea right after the waters done boiling.....Ehh he didn't care Tea is _~~DELICIOUS~~_! Philza continued to happily sip his cup humming softly as more people woke up and Philza decided to start breakfast cooking up some eggs and chicken he had found that morning.

Everyone gladly took the offered food and slowly everyone stared waking up and conversation was wafting through the air.

Philza started up another pot of tea savoring the tea he still had in his cup knowing that he'd have to wait for awhile to get another cup.

"Dude how many cups of that have you _had_?" Skeppy asked sounding a tad concerned his question drew the other players attention as they also noticed the bird hybrid (Not that they knew he was a hybrid) Phil pursed his lips thinking for a moment before opening his mouth.

"Oh I think about fifty cups" Phil sorta jiggles his head at the end before shrugging and gulping down the rest of his cup and pouring some of the freshly brewed Beverage into the cup putting some honey in it then gulping some down.

"Holy Fuck" Tommy states his eyes practically popping out of his head as he stared dumbfounded at Phil, Philza glanced between the gremlin child and his cup before raising an eyebrow obnoxiously gulping down some more. " _ISN'T THAT LIKE BOILING WATER YOU JUST DRANK!?_ " Everyone else also looked a tad concerned which Philza didn't really understand much he's had way hotter things go down his throat such as lava-that hurt like a bitch.

"I Like it" Philza simply states sipping on his tea some more,They just nod jaws slack.

"Wait you said fifty right? How many times have you used the bathroom?" Purpled asked raising an eyebrow at the older Hybrid.

"What do you mean?" He asks genuinely curious on what 'bathroom' meant and why it involved Phil.

"Like how many times have you peed?" He answers as if that actually clarified it Before Phil could ask what peed meant Techno came over and sat down looking guilty.

"Hwy you do'in alright mate?" He asks getting some eggs and pouring a cup of tea and handing it to techno who excepts it gratefully scarfing it down and savoring his tea occasionally blowing on it. (Does blowing on it help it cool? That seems to be pretty big for these players)

"I'm sorry you were out all night, We should have let you sleep- you were probably already exhausted from being out there in the city all by yourself, one of us should have taken guard duty." Techno explained and as he went on the others seated around the fire also had guilty expressions on their faces.

"Oh no its fine Technoblade! really I haven't been able to sleep lately anyway! I thought it would be more productive if I at least helped in some way! I hope you all slept well by the way?" Philza states asking the last bit seeing a few grateful smiles and nods, Phil smiles brightly before remembering something.

"Oh I almost forgot ugh i probably should have asked first but I may have added some fence's around the camp- I know I should have asked I'm still knew here but you cant see everything from the perch and zombies could sneak on any of you while your asleep so I thought some defensive would help a bit? Uhm if you want me to i can take them down?" Phil babbles feeling eyes on him and growing anxious, He didn't know _these_ players that well, He shouldn't have done things without their permission first.

"Wait no-its okay Phil actually thank you for putting those up! We weren't planning on staying here long so we never bothered with doing anything like that, But thank you for doing it! Also how much were you able to do? Maybe we could help you finish it up?" Eret proclaimed asking politely at the end smiling softly Tommy and purpled groaned at that grumbling about not wanting to work that day.

"Oh no I'm already done with it! Have you found another location to move to?" He answers before asking Techno who startles at the sudden attention flushing a little when Phil smiled at him.

"O-oh uh yes actually we h-have.... Its uhm at this prison we found it has its own power source so we can get heating and air conditioning and maybe get some electric stuff...." Tommy lets out a 'fuck yeah!' after Techno spoke throwing his hands in the air everyone looked excited at that bit. "But... there is a small problem...." Techno says with a small voice that gets even smaller when everyone looks at him.

He visibly gulps glancing around before his eyes land on Phil who gives him a soft encouraging smile. "There's around fifty of the dead just in the front yard, who knows how many are inside the actual building...." The happiness and excitement quickly dies out of their eyes as they slouch and sigh in disappointment.

Phil looks at them questioningly "If you guys want it i can take care of it" Phil says to them techno just raises an eyebrow and snorts.

"Your one man Philza what can you do against potentially a hundred of the dead?" He says his usual monotone voice was sarcastic and defeated.

"I kill them?" He questions wondering if they disliked the idea of murdering the zombies since they used to be players.

Techno lets out dry chuckle taking a map out of his coat pocket handing it to Phil who takes it examining it closely.

"There's a map on how to get there, You can go check it out with Fundy see if they moved out or something, check the place out for yourself" Techno nods to him before opening his mouth once more "Don't do anything stupid, if you can't handle yourself than leave." Phil nods at him standing up and smiling.

"Okay Fundy if your good than we can get going now the sooner we get back the better!" Fundy nods getting up as well he follows him to a car they get in and Fundy starts up the car before driving off.

They sped through the woods and out onto a highway making a sharp turn before going steady driving past abandoned buildings and what not.

His wings were itching to get out but he refrained, instead chatting with Fundy about the group from what he said they didn't have a specific leader Techno, Eret and Badboyhalo were the oldest so they usually made the big decisions.

When they finally got there Philza saw why Techno had wanted it, It was very nice if you fixed the broken pasts and replaced the chain fence with brick or obsidian it would be perfect.

Philza knew what he was going to do next and he didn't want Fundy to get hurt so he told the player to stay in the car and rest for a bit while he scoped out the area. The player agreed and by the time he got out of the car he was already asleep.

So Philza took off his cape stretching out his wings, relief instantly came through his body at the feeling. He sighed happily before taking out his invisible sword and beating his wings flying over the fence swooping down and slicing two zombies heads in half before turning to others. When he was done outside he went to the inside of the building killing everything he came across.

In the cafeteria he encountered some prisoners listening to them he decided they weren't worth it and killing them before continuing.

When he was done killing all the zombies in the prison and blocking up holes when more could come in he went back out to Fundy putting his cape back on and getting in.

""Oh hey-HOLY SHIT WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN BLOOD?" Fundy freaked out screaming the last part when he noticed the blood covering Phil's entire body, he shrugged explaining that they are going to need to burn the body's when they are ready ignoring Fundy's shocked expression waiting for him to turn on the car and drive back to the others.


	5. ANGST!ANGST!ANGST!ANGST!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M ON A ROLE GAL'S/BOI'S/NON BINARY'S!!!!!!!!! here we have Philza angst! ;p also-------I MADE FANART AND FOUND OUT HOW TO PUT IT IN THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!! YASSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I know it ain't good but I still would love being able to share my art you all! <3

Phil looked out of the glass pane watching the tree's fly by and the occasional zombie still rotting with gore coming out of their mouths from a recent kill which was a bit worrying, But things died he can't save everything he comes across.

Philza looks over at the player beside him who kept on glancing at him and quickly moving his gaze away when he saw that the older hybrid had noticed.

"What is it fundy?" He asks wondering what had the player on edge, The young man grimaced if he had his large fluffy fox ears here he knew that they'd be drooping.

"Uhm....I-i uh....ugh..." Fundy stuttered out and when he wasn't able to get anything out he groaned taking a few deep breaths. "What did you do? Like while i was asleep? Your....uh.....Covered in blood"

Ahhhhhhh- that's why he's acting strange, Hmm Phil supposes that his theory on them not being skilled at fighting was correct.

"Ahh well, I may or may not have cleared out the prison" Philza says so casually as if it were a everyday thing, Which in some cases is completely true.

This was overall very nice, Just being able to spend time with his grandson even if it is somewhat awkward and this version not _being **his** _grandson.

He looked over and found that Fundy's mouth was open with his eyes wide. That seemed to be common with these players when it same to facial expressions. The male then looked down at phil's clothes that were still drenched in blood Philza also looked down groaning when a thought came to mind.

"God this is going to be a bitch to clean up" He frowned picking at his robe pouting like a child, Fundy let out a happy laugh the tension forgotten as they made small talk gossiping about the group. He learned that everyone knew that Tubbo and Tommy had a crush on each other but were both oblivious to it. He also found out that Wilbur is indeed still Fundy father although Will had him when he was Eleven after a unexpected pregnancy with an teen who didn't want to take care Fundy.

By the time they got back to camp it was three PM and the blood was almost completely dry so he needed to hurry so when they made it back Phil hurriedly gave a quick explanation that he was going to wash his clothes ignoring the worried glances at said clothes opting to instead speed walk to the treeline and disappear.

Once he was out of sight he starting ripping the armor off of him walking over to a small pong and sitting down.

Phil takes out a thin piece of wool putting it into the pond and started cleaning his chest plate first. His armor may be invisible but that didn't mean it couldn't get dirty.

After an hour he got all his armor cleaned and even fixed some of it which only took a few minutes since nothing really needed to be fixed. Stretching he looked around again listening to the sounds the forest gave, soft chirps the croaks of the little green things that were jumping out of the pond before deeming it safe.

Philza let his wings stretch out behind him the black feathers reflecting in the light giving it a purple and blue flair to it, The fluffy appendages shined and sparkled.

He beat his wings and suddenly he was up in the air looking out at the woods spotting the city not to far off, Phil decided to relax and simply glided around breathing in the fresh air and smiling brightly.

This was just what Phil needed, A new start.

The sun was getting low so he decided to land and get back to the others.... He glided down enjoying the way his feathers would move with the wind keeping him up but also slowly letting him descend down to the forest floor.

Once his bare feet touched the soft grass, Philza wiggled his toes before putting his sandals back on then his boots over them tightening the cords keeping it on him.

He heard some rustling seeing a child zombie groaning stumbling over to him. Phil sighed sadly wondering how he would react if his children were in this little boys place...... They all betrayed him leaving him to die and pretty much taking part in what had happened.....

Techno had desperately tried to get to him but he was half way across the world.... He-he had.....

He stopped the train of thought remembering that he was somewhere else. He had a new potential family to get back to. SO he stabbed the zombie child and walked forward.

No point in moping over people who couldn't care less if he were to lose his last life, Techno would care. But he's better off without Phil. Phil is a burden a useless tool that is no longer needed..........or wanted.

Here he can be useful, Here he can make sure these versions of the players he's known don't become corrupted, Here he can protect them and keep them happy, Here maybe he wont be thrown aside?

He took in a deep breath smiling bitterly at the last thought. He lets out a loud choking laugh at that. "Why is the world would I think that of course their going to throw me out eventually"Philza mumbled sadly A few tears trace down his cheeks.

He's been alive for hundreds of years surviving on his single life, It had been So-so lonely, all of his friends and family had died by the time he turned fifty, His first love had left him for another man just because he wasn't handsome enough for her. His second lover had been killed by a baby zombie. His first child had been killed by a creeper already having lost their other lives from his abusive ex Girlfriend, whom he had killed when he found out that she had strangled their child in his crib and threw the baby in their fireplace for ** _fun_**. A sob left his mouth at the thought of his baby boy with his adorable big blue eyes and Soft sunshine hair almost an exact replica of Phil the only difference was the baby's wings were Pink and purple. When he had screamed at the mad woman why she had one it she simply said its because she didn't want a **_faggot trans_ child** that would embarrass them. He had tore her stomach open at that finding deep satisfaction as he watched her look down in shock her face paling as her insides became her outsides. Didn't she know he was pansexual he had married a man before who was a trans who identified as male. And she had not only killed their child **_Twice_** but also insulted his deceased lover.

He was the sweetest man he'd ever met, Would beat up anyone who as much as looked at Phil wrong or made fun of his hybrid status, And when players said that he should have been wearing dresses and be put into a kitchen Phil had always gone berserk for his husband and would be the one held back.

A bittersweet smile spread across his face as he stood up from where he had sat against a tree lost in his own thoughts sliding his cloak on and heading back to camp. He wiped the tears from his eyes and took a swig of water hoping that it would help his sore throat.

huh, He hadn't realized that he had been sobbing.

Or that sobbing would draw attention from zombies.

Who would a thought?"

He quickly cut them up, deciding he had wasted enough time and thought that he should just run there, He hasn't really ran for awhile now. It would be fun to stretch his legs and get his blood pumping.

SO he sprinted weaving through the tree's with ease drop kicking a few zombies for fun killing any that were two close to the camp for his liking and ran out of the treeline to an unwanted greeting, Their were a few dozen zombies everyone was together in a large ball surrounded by the dead they were not dealing with it very well at all they could barely take down one at a time.

Phil sprinted forward and took out his non-invisible sword slashing a zombies head clean in half before it could dig into Techno's neck, he missed the mans flushed face as he stared at him.

"PHIL!" Tommy shouted a few heads turned to him in surprise before wearing grateful and hopeful faces. Fundy must have told them about the prison then.

"Everyone retreat into a circle protect one another if some get to close" They nod backing into each other further taking his advice.

Philza launched himself forward slicing three zombies in half in one swoop hearing a "Hell yeah Philza your badass!" from Purpled he had killed only two of the zombies so he brought his foot down and a loud _**SQUELCH**_ sound as the entire head was crushed Phil heard a low whistle but tuned it out as he swerved through all of the mobs trying to bite at his friends. Once he had taken out all of the zombies in their base they started dragging the body's into piles before burning them. The stench of burning rotten flesh was nauseating for the other Players, But it doesn't faze Phil he's dealt with it to much.

His feathers ruffled he felt his feathers stick out in uncomfortable positions, He would half to preen them later. He wouldn't be able to reach his inner part of his wings though that was always so irritating when they would fall out and the itch that would be there as they grew back was awful.

"Jesus man you were badass!" Quackity exclaimed loudly running over to him and throwing an arm around his shoulder. Philza was a bit startled but he smiled brightly never the less.

"Thanks!but It wasn't a big deal" He shrugged Quackity just laughed patting him on the back gently (Thank god for that his wings weren't exactly fragile but he still hated people touching his wings roughly) before running off to Jschlat who had sat down beside Bad and Skeppy who were holding each other exchanging soft kisses which surprised Phil but he smiled happily at the show of affection.

Seems that here They were in a romantic relationship, The skeppy and bad in his world were platonic Best friends. And the Tommy and Tubbo both Love each other more than friends but both are to dumb to notice.

He doesn't notice Techno staring at him with a sharp intensity that made everyone a bit worried and scared for their new friend Philza.

It was well past Ten PM so he ordered them all to go to bed which Wilbur refused saying that Phil should sleep and for one of them to stand guard, Phil scoffed throwing the man over his shoulder and shoving him in his tent which was met with plenty of complaints but they were muffled when Phil zipped it closed.

After that everyone went to bed with only Techno and Eret saying he should rest and let them watch over the camp but Philza threatened both of them with the promise of forcing them to sleep by any means necessary.

They both ran off after that seeing as he was completely serious. When he heard steady breathing coming from each tent Phil took off his cloak and rekindled the fire starting up some tea before starting to preen himself straightening his feathers and flattening them getting all of the grime and blood that got on them.

He heard some shuffling so he quickly threw his cloak back on turning around to find technoblade leave his Tent and walked over to the fire pit where Phil was seated atop a log.

The tea was done so Technoblade grabbed a cup pouring a shit ton of honey in it before blowing on it.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Philza asks the pink haired man who simply scoffs taking a tentative sip of his beverage.

"You haven't slept for who knows how long Philza, If your staying up so am i" The player says stubbornly narrowing his eyes at him, Phil narrows his eyes back before picking his cup back up and putting some honey in it before gulping some of it down winch breaks Techno's glare into a shocked and worried face.

"Oh my God are you okay??" Techno's usual monotone voice was filled with panic his hands were clenching and his eyes were darting between Phil and his cup.

"I'm good mate, You can call me Phil if you'd like by the way" He says nonchalantly taking another loud and obnoxious slurp of his honey Tea before setting it down and shifting uncomfortably, he had put his cloak on in a hurry so his feathers were ruffled and his wings were in an position that hurt somewhat.

Techno noticed his movement and raised an eyebrow, Phil simply shrugged when Techno continued to stare t him he sighed and got up.

"I'ma go take a walk you can stay guard he you little stubborn shit!" He says good naturally Techno looked a bit disappointed but he quickly hid it and nodded. Phil paused for a second, before smiling gently. "I'll be back in a bit kay? Maybe I'll share some sweets with you that I've been saving and we can just relax for a bit? Chat if you'd like." Techno flushed a sparkle in his eyes and he flushed a deeper shade of pink by the time he was done. He looked much happier and somewhat excited stuttering a bit before just nodding.

Must have been excited for the thought of sweets.

Philza gave a soft, gentle smile before waving his hand and walking over to the treeline heading in the direction of the pond he was at earlier to finish preening his wings.

He didn't notice The giddy smile that lit up on techno's face and the deep blush he had with a dreamy look in his eyes as the man watched as Phil left his sight.


	6. PRISON TIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay like i accidentally pushed the reload button while switching to a different tab.... T-T I shall try my best to re-wright almost a thousand words-I'M PERFECTLY FINE! OwO  
> ANYWAYSSSSSSSSS!
> 
> Phil learns new foods! Techno be swoonin! Flirtsy Flirsty~ (Eret jus playin! XD)! 1,2,3,4, we draggin bodies cross the floor!
> 
> And there actually is a card game called minecraft! yes i am very much minecraft fan! UwU  
> https://www.amazon.com/Mattel-Games-Minecraft-Card-Game/dp/B0119J9VMI

When Phil was done preening he got up and decided to make his way back to camp, Expecting the other to be asleep by not. It was almost midnight after all.

When he finally stepped out of the treeline he was taken by surprise, Techno held a gun looking out at the treeline in a tense sort of stance with the gun held up pointing it at anything that moved.

"Techno....?" Phil asked worriedly Technoblade spun around and pointed the gun at him before lowering it and letting out a shaky sigh. Philza then noticed the way his eyes glistened with tears and immediately grumbled with guilt.

"Are you alright mate?" He asks taking a step forward and looking up at the pinkette gently reaching out and resting his hand on techno's shoulder.

"Was worried when you didn't come back.....Was gonna go an find you....thought you were in trouble" Techno mumbled as he rubbed his eyes trying to rid the tears trailing down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted than I ran into a small herd and thought that I should take care of them in case they went to out camp. When i was done and realized i was supposed to get back to you it was already late and i thought you were asleep by then so I stayed back and tried looting the bodies...Didn't find anything by the way" Techno nodded in understanding and chuckled at the end shooting him a small smile. The kind that was always rare with his techno. Reserved only for him, and then Ranboo came and he smiled more..... The Kid was similar to the kid in many ways and must have gotten along better than he and Techno ever did.... A few tears pricked down his eyes and he thought bitterly to the fact that he had no one. But complete strangers who had the faces of the people who both hate and don't care for him. and then he thought to the fact that these strangers were the only thing he's gotten to a friendly conversation in what seems like years but has only been a few months since Techno kicked him out, not literally but he could see when he was no longer needed, He's not going to say wanted because he knows that no one wants him. Not even his own sons.

A few more tears rolled down his face and it had not gone unnoticed "Are you okay Phil?" He asked tentatively moving forward and placing his hand on Phils shoulder. Phil gives a wobbly smile before nodding jerkily in appreciation.

"I'm fine mate just.....some memories just popped up" Technoblade nodded understandingly before thinking for moment and then seeming coming to a decision and squeezing his shoulder comfortingly-(Or at least he tried) before letting go, Phil cackled at Techno's awkwardness and Techno looked a but taken back at his sudden laugh.

"S-sorry mate! Pff--- Your just so awkward its adorable!" Phil didn't notice the blush coating Techno's features at the last word.

"come on mate lets make you some hot cocoa then you can go to bed you look exhausted!" Techno gave a small smile at the being but pouted at the bed part but he nodded never the less following Phil over to the fire pit and sitting down.

They chatted for a bit, Phil completely forgetting he had told techno that he would make the pinkette go to bed and just talked about their interests and what not. Techno told him some Sun Tzu quotes as well! His techno would also tell him about the 'Art of War' book he had found that gave him tips and tricks on how to defeat his enemy's faster and quicker. Phil had asked how he knew them and he had said that he liked reading and had found the book a few years back and still kept it with him.

They had joked Phil laughing at Techno's dry humor and Techno grinning looking at him with eyes full of wonder as he unknowingly heard true story's of adventures Phil had went on a few hundred years ago.

Soon after Techno fell asleep his head fell onto Phil's shoulder and the pinkette's breathing became deep and soothing. Phil always loved seeing Techno relax like this sleeping peacefully where no one could hurt him when he was inside of his own head.

The sun came up after a few hours and He took his wings out to kept Techno from falling over so he could fix some up some food. Technoblade snuggled into his feathers liking the softness and warmth from them Phil thinks, Ghostbur said that's what it felt like when wrapped in his wings- like a giant hug.

When everything was done he held techno as he folded his wings back underneath his cloak, Just in time as well since Techno was starting to wake up when he had taken his wings away from him.

"Mornin....." Techno yawned sleepily before grabbing one of the flat curved pieces- 'Plates' that Phil had prepared ahead of time since he wanted to get to the topic of moving into the prison for safety reasons.

Techno nibbled on his eggs and bacon-(Phil found a cookbook earlier and had learned some new recipes!) before passing out again this time snuggled into Philza's side from where they laid on on the ground. After a while Techno got to the point where Philza _**Literally**_ could not move without waking the pinkette up. Techno had wrapped around him like a baby clinging to their mamma, not wanting to let go under _**any**_ circumstances. But Philza had to admit, It was _adorable_. 

Bad and skeppy got out of their tent and came over grabbing some food Skeppy raising his eyebrows at them, with Bad making little cooing noises saying that if his phone still worked he would take a picture.

Philza had looked confused at that word 'Phone'? It sounded interesting he had said he would take a picture so did that mean that whatever a 'phone' was it could copy something? On a frame or the whole thing?

Everyone else started waking up greedily hogging food so much that Phil started kicking anyone who tried getting a third or forth helping. The kids giggled at Techno and took out a thick black thingy asking if Phil could keep him still and when he saw that the thing carried ink in it he started kicking at the little gremlins threatening them with no more cake. They quickly surrendered at that and settled for playing some game called minecraft- but it was some paper version? except the paper was thicker...

Ranboo had actually tried to get Tommy,Tubbo and Purpled away from Techno so Phil had rewarded him with three cookies who had said that it was fine but then Phil took out some milk and shoved a cookie into his mouth shoving the bottle of milk into his hands and pushing him away before he could retaliate The other three had complained but couldn't really do anything when Phil was threatening his sandals at them- believe it or not they hurt like a bitch since they were flat piece's of wood and at the right angel could really do some damage- that he had made himself- not that they knew that.

When techno finally woke up they discuss things on the prison, Wilbur mentioned something about needing to move because of the seasons switching and not being able to stay here without freezing to death. So they all pretty much agreed to it, The kids were excited at the thought of having electricity again-(Theirs words not Philza's-he didn't even know what electricity was?!)

They decided to make four groups- The adults would drag the bodies out side- one group takes to the left side of the building and the second on takes to the right- and everyone under eighteen would make space for the zombies to burn, they would be in charge of collecting firewood and lighting the bodies on fire-the four group would block all the holes and fix up anything else that needed it before reinforcing the walls and holes they had found previously-and after everyone else is done with their job they then help the fourth group. Then when everyone is done they will create two groups one to continue fixing up the place and another to go back to camp to help the one who stays behind to help pack up their things and bring it all back.

They choose for Phil to stay back and protect their things since he was the most capable to defend by himself. Fundy and Eret would take the left side of the building. Bad and Skeppy would take the right. Tommy, Tubbo, Purpled and Ranboo would find would and burn the bodies. Techno and Wilbur would fix the place up.

They then decided that Eret would come back to help pack things up and tell him their done with the basics.

So they all got ready, Grabbing their guns and melee weapons before packing up some food, water and Medical supplies. Which Philza had no clue what medical supplies was but he didn't question it.

They all drove off with their bikes and trucks leaving Philza there, Phil shrugged decided that preening his wings would be nice even though he had just done it last night. Philza then made a split second decision to first work out _Then_ preen.

Philza looked around finding a nice think tree he nodded before pulling his fist back and sending it forward crashing in the trunk making a loud _**CREAKKKK**_ Phil steps to the side as it comes crashing downright where he was standing just seconds ago.

Grabbing the 10 block long he started cutting it up into small pieces with his bare hands, He used his nails to dig deep into the bark before yanking a good portion out reveling a small fluffy creature that hissed at him trying to bite him but he pinned it down by the neck his other other wrapping around its limbs and then he squeezed the head popping right off blood spouting out in a gush, he picked up the decapitated head bringing it over to the fire pit.

He wondered weather or not this creature was edible-and if so would it taste good?

\-------------------------------------------

Eret came back at around five PM, they had taken the truck with them to bring all the supplies in one go, They had found Phil sitting down at the campfire with _Multiple_ types of furs beside him and watched him munch on a cooked dear leg when Phil noticed the Player he beamed at them.

"Why Hello Mate! Hope things are going well at the prison-Oh would you like some?" He asked causally offering him the other leg.

"How are you eating all of that?" They asked sitting across from Phil, just then noticed that everything was already packed and ready to go.

"ehh I wanted to see if they tasted any good!" Phil shrugged taking another bite of his meat and scrunching his nose up. "I prefer the small fuzzy creature" Phil said looking at the remains of of squirrel in disdain.

"You like squirrel?" Eret asked raising an eyebrow, Philza smiled brightly as if he just learned a new word-(Which he did) before hopping up and swiftly turning to help move the stuff into the back of the truck.

Eret saw a glance of....a cape? Underneath the mans cloak and got a nice view of his ass.

"Nice ass" Eret said giggling, Philza joined him letting out a loud chuckle.

"I know right? I got a nice thick ass!" Eret cackled with Phil, Glad that he wasn't offended by it, and in fact seemed to enjoy it.

"You do also have a very nice body and personality how are you not taken already!" Philza beamed at him batting his eye lashes pulling on a charming grin.

"Your not so bad yourself~ You rock that skirt!" They both cackled happily making small talk about random things that came to mind playfully flirting with each other for no reason giving compliments and whispering on what they thought about the groups 'hotness bar' just laughing all the way over to the prison.


	7. Uhmmmmmm.............PRISON TIME WITH THE BOI'SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get settled in at prison.

They did a pretty okay job with fixing up the place, _Definitely_ **Not** good but they got the job done. Philza asked where Jschlat and Quackity were after just remembering that they were with the group. Wilbur had told him that they were out looting, He then said that he had 'walkie-talkied' (Whatever the nether that was) them that they had moved to the prison.

So they then all picked out cells for them to stay in Tommy and Tubbo decided to stay in the same room with each other and purple forced Ranboo to share with him as well, though Ranboo didn't seem to mind and actually seemed to be happy about it.

Phil was happy to get his own all the the to the back beside a ladder that led to the roof. But he immediately hung up a long sheet covering his doorway for privacy then putting down a crafting table and crafting a door before deciding against that since it would be suspicious he would wait for a few days before doing anything like that.

Philza then decided to make himself a nest so he grabbed the moldy mattresses ripping the stuffing out of them and throwing it all over the floor but not before he placed carpet all over the floor, he then took the pillows and placed them around as well. Stepping back he nodded proudly at the bundle of fluff and felt the urge to crawl into it and pass out.

So he just took the cases and lifted his green sheet- they had decided that everyone put up a colored sheet and wright your name on it so people knew which rooms was who's- noticing that their was a bright pink sheet door beside his with writing in some other language he had never seen, He didn't even know how Techno had writ'en it there without using a sign (He guesses that Techno had writ'en it anyway) maybe it was with that strange Ink holding thing Tommy had had earlier. Phil would need to get one later.

He knocked on the side of the wall he heard some shuffling and then the sheet was lifted revealing Techno in all his pink glory, The man was covered in pink, light pink short sleeved shirt, with a large wet spot at the top from sweat and Dark pink shorts, with a pink headband keeping his hair out of his face. He didn't have any shoe's on or those 'socks' and Phil noticed that this Techno also had normal feet.

"Oh-ah helloo Phil" Techno greeted flushing up probably embarrassed that someone had come by while the other was exercising and was therefore- covered in sweat and all smelly.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you were busy! I had just came by to ask how you were doing and If you'd like to help me with fixing up the prison some more- but I'll just leave you be if you don't want to come-" Philza was interrupted by techno, Which has _never_ happened before. "Oh no I'd love to! I-i mean ah yeah I'll go just let me put my shoes on!" Techno stuttered all flustered at the end before he let go of the sheet and dashed back inside.

Huh.... Philza....Didn't really know how to react to that but whatever.

Philza simply shrugged leaning back on the rail after checking to make sure it was sturdy enough for all of his weight, Believe it or not his wings were three times his size and therefore- were about a hundred pounds per wing.... So yeah he was about four hundred pounds, Tommy would always call him fat and shit.

After a minute techno came back out with his shoe's and 'socks' without the band and had put his hair up in a messy bun.

He still looked flustered if not more so, Phil simply beamed at him standing up and walking towards the stairs beckoning the other to follow him.

The latter did so hurriedly without question and gave Phil a shy smile of his own which made the grin on Phils face wider if possible.

The teenagers were playing outside chasing after one another tapping or pushing one another before hurriedly running away, Phi got an idea so he ran in front of Tommy who was about to touch a poor defenseless Ranboo and took the hit.

Philza made a dramatic "ughh I saved you Ranboo! But now I must get those who were out to get you!" Before lunging toward Tommy who jumped out of the way before sprinting over to Tubbo and Purpled who were glanced to each other before deciding to split, Purpled rolled away and Tubbo jumped on top of a abandoned car.

"TRAITORS!" Tommy screamed Philza saw Bad and Skeppy peak their heads out to see what the commotion was about before snickering.

Phil ran after Tommy right on his tail before leaning over with a grin and whispering evilly "Your to slow to outrun me" Tommy screeched sprinting faster to Tubbo's hiding spot and jumping in.

Phil let out a loud wheezing laugh and Purpled cackled with him, which told him that the child was right behind him which he shot his hand out and grabbed the boy who let out a startled yell as the child was picked up off the ground.

"HAH! Your it mate! I'ma go now you all continue playing!" Tommy let out a little yes when he peaked out and saw that Purpled had been caught.

Philza ran back over to techno who had been giggling quietly at the little spectacle, He smiled at the Pinkette and then looked over to the Teens seeing Floof run around with them.

"Lets go- So what all did you guys fix yesterday?" Phil asked curiously, He would need to know so he can upgrade it all with stronger materials. He hasn't been able to leave _to_ get anything. Maybe he can do his own _'run'_ to loot buildings or whatever.

Techno told him about all the things the need repairing and whatnot, Philza had noticed immediately by the numbers of zombies currently trying to get in through the fence that that will **_need_** to be replaced as soon as possible because if not it will most definitely collapse if a herd came through.

When Techno was done explaining everything Philza asked if he could go on a 'run' soon, Techno looked surprised but said that it should be fine as long as Phil was careful.

Phil told him he'd like to go that day if possible, Techno had answered back saying that since Jschlat and Quackity were coming back that he and Wilbur were next going out and that Philza could go with them.

They decided to sit in the yard and relax, Techno was much more comfortable and would laugh at the stupid jokes he'd make about the teens about how bad their form was when they pretended to sword fight with sticks.

Philza ended up getting up and joining them, He ended up whooping g all their asses and teaching everyone who came out side because of the noise a few tricks and how to properly swing something. He also learned that Techno couldn't really fight all that well when it came to actually people which surprised him but he taught techno some things as well.

Jschlat and Quackity came back after a few hours with lots of stuff with them and were overjoyed at the thought of a room.

Everyone laughed and ate the Turkey-loaf Bad had made them before heading up to bed, Philza had actually went to sleep that night.


End file.
